Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Lexylow
Summary: Sinopsis dentro. Mi primer historia Glee. R/Oc, Q/F, Q/Oc, S/B... Rango T. R/R Ending Game Faberry ... DESCONTINUADA Y EN DIAS ELIMINADA.
1. Capitulo 1

La historia a continuacion hace referencia a personajes que no me pertenecen, solo los uso para que sufran y algun dia lleguen a ser felicies.  
>Todos los derechos son de su respectivo autor.<p>

Historia de categoria T (por ahora)

Sinopsis: Quinn esta a punto de casarse con Finn... Rachel podra detener la boda antes de que sea demaciado tarde. ¿y si es tarde se resignara?

N.A: es mi primer historia Glee, algunos personajes tendra personalidad diferente de la serie...

* * *

><p>"QUINN" gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, la puerta de la iglesia no me detendría, esta vez nada me detendría de gritar lo que sentía.<p>

"QUINN" las lagrimas salían al mismo tiempo que el impulso de mis gritos.

La puerta se abrió, lo primero que vi me sorprendió. De las personas que jamás, jamás creí me ayudaría, estaba frente a mí, abriendo las puertas cerradas de la iglesia donde se casaba el amor de mi vida. Santana me sonreía, y al lado de ella, aferrándose a su brazo estaba Brittany, que podía jurar brincaría de gusto en cualquier momento.

"Berry ve por tu mujer" Esto seguía siendo un sueño, Santana dándome su bendición a su manera.

Comencé a correr hacia dentro, podía sentir las miradas sobre mí, una más sorprendida que la anterior.

"QUINN" volví a gritar inundando y deteniendo las palabras del sacerdote.

Finn y Quinn se giraron hasta verme, mis lágrimas seguían corriendo como cascada sobre mis mejillas.

"¿Que haces aquí Rachel?" La voz de Finn temblaba de coraje, podía ver las facciones de su cara, como se ponían rígidas lentamente con cada segundo que pasaba, como si leyera mi mente, como si pudiera ver mis intenciones.

"Tu no puedes casarte con ella" La cara de ambos prometidos cambiaba. Quizá aquella frase no había sido expresada de manera correcta.

"Rachel yo la elegí a ella, ¿por que no te das por vencida?" Yo ni fue ni soy de las que se dan por vencidas. Yo era Rachel Barbra Berry, podía ser muchas cosas, pero alguien que se daba por vencida, jamás.

"dime que no me amas, dime que aquella noche no significo nada, dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo, que no has sentido esto desde hace años, dime que no sientes ese imán que te atrae siempre hacia mi, dime que ya no deseas ese paraíso en la playa, dime que ya no soy la única persona a la que llevarías a esa isla desierta, dime que ya no sueñas casarte conmigo y tener esos hijos. Dime... dime que ya no me quieres en tu vida y entonces me daré la media vuelta, no puedo decirte que me iré para siempre, pues se que te necesito a mi lado, al menos de alguna manera, no me importa cual sea mi titulo si te tengo junto a mi."

"Turn around" Cantaba Finn

"Every now and then i get a little bit lonely and you´re never coming around" Era como un reto que estaba mas que dispuesta a seguir.

"Turn around" Su mirada era amenazante con aquella frase.

"Every now and then i get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears" y mis ojos no dejaban de mirarla a ella.

"Turn around" y Finn me miraba y después a Quinn.

"Every now and then i get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by" y por fin pude admirar lo bella que estaba.

"Turn around"

"Every now and then i get a little bit terrified and then i see the look in your eyes" Su vestido blanco y su cabello recojido hacia atras, el velo ya no tapaba su rostro.

"turn around"

"Every now and the i fall apart"

"turn around bright eyes"

"Every now and then i fall apart"

"turn around"

"Every now and then i get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms"

"Turn around" Y al fin, el se dio cuenta a quien iba dirigida la canción, y al fin supo que no estaba allí por el, sino por su prometida. Y al fin se dio el por vencido.

"Every now and then i get a little bit angry and i know I've got to get out and cry.

And i need you now tonight.

And i need you more than ever

And if you´ll only hold me tight

We´ll be holding on forever

And we´ll only be making it right

Cause we´ll never be wrong together

We can take it to the end of the line"

"Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.

I don't know what to do and im always in the dark

We´re living in a powder keg and giving off sparks" y a pesar de ser solo unos cuantos versos, pude ver la inseguridad en sus palabras.

"I really need you tonight

Forever´s gonna start tonight

Forever´s gonna start tonight" Y cantaba con todo el sentimiento que cabía en mi alma.

"Once upon a time i was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

There´s nothing i can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life

But now there´s only love in the dark

Nothing i can say

A total eclipse of the heart" Las lagrimas no dejaron de salir ni un solo segundo, con aquello me decía lo que temía, ya era demasiado tarde.

Quizá se me hubiera dado cuenta desde el principio, quizá si ella me hubiera dicho lo que sentía, quizá si tan solo ninguna hubiera sido tan egoísta, orgullosa e insegura. Seria yo quien tuviese el lugar de Finn.

"¿Quinn?" La voz de Finn había roto el pequeño lapso donde su mirada y la mía se encontraron solo para ver que ya ninguna de las dos podía leer a la otra.

"Finn yo..." La frase quedo ahí, como si no supiera que decir, como si tuviera temor de lastimar a alguno de los dos.

"¿es cierto lo que dice? ¿Los hijos, la isla?"

La mirada de Quinn iba de el para mi, de mi para el y luego hacia los invitados. No dijo nada, salió corriendo hacia la puerta por donde yo había entrado minutos atrás.

Mi cara era de confusión, de tristeza y depresión. Y apostaba que la cara de Finn estaba en aquel momento igual a la mía.

Estaba claro que nadie... ninguno de los dos tendría el privilegio de estar al lado de Quinn. La habíamos perdido quien sabría si para siempre.

Y yo, girando mi cabeza desde la puerta hacia el cielo, le prometía a mi dios, que no amaría a nadie más, que no dejaría que nadie más me besara o acariciara de manera romántica. Y que por supuesto, no me casaría ni tendría hijos con nadie que no fuera... ¡LUCY QUINN FABRAY!.


	2. Capitulo 2

De alguna manera lo sabía, ya habían transcurrido 2 años desde su partida, pero lo sabía, ella regresaría a mí. Pues como le había dicho el día de su boda, nuestros corazones eran un par de imanes, que solo se atraían mutuamente. Y tenían tanta fuerza que no importaba el tiempo o la distancia, siempre se encontrarían en algún lugar del camino.

La sorpresa no era que regresaría, sino con quien regresaba. Sus manos entrelazadas con aquella mujer de igual belleza que Quinn.

"mi prometida" nos había dicho a todos los ex-Glees, en aquella reunión.

Sentí como si mi corazón fuera apretado hasta hacerlo añicos, solo pude sonreír, mientras el nudo en mi garganta quería salir de mi boca en forma de gritos y llanto.

La había conocido en Canada, lugar donde había pasado estos últimos años, ella, Kristen era su colega en la firma de abogados, la había curado de todas las heridas del pasado y la había transformado en esta Quinn que parecía comerse el mundo de felicidad.

Llevaban 1 año saliendo y 3 meses de compromiso, Kristen había sido quien se había propuesto. En cerio envidiaba a la mujer que se podía llamar a sí misma, la prometida de Quinn Fabrey. Di un largo suspiro antes de excusarme para ir al tocador.

Me mire al espejo, no quería llorar, no quería arruinar el momento en que veía nuevamente a Quinn, pero este sentimiento me era difícil de controlar.

"¿estas bien Berry?" La voz de Santana me sacaba de mi miseria. Quién diría que en ella hubiera encontrado una amiga, pero el dolor de perder a alguien especial en nuestra vida había sido lo que nos había unido.

"ella no te merece Berry, no merece que tu estés esperando por ella. Hay miles allí afuera, esperando por una oportunidad de estar contigo, no la cierres Rachel"

"San, si Brittany te dejara, si regresara 2 años después con alguien a su lado ya, ¿crees poder olvidarte de ella y seguir con tu vida?" Mire directamente los ojos de la latina y después de unos segundos respondió.

"no, haría lo mismo que tu, negarme a todas las demás personas, pues se que no podría amar a nadie que no fuese ella"

"Duele, pero ella es feliz, duele porque sé que fue mi culpa, duele porque ella encontró alguien mejor, duele porque yo aun la amo"

"Se que duele Rachel, pero no podemos hacer nada. No al menos que..." y se quedo mirando a la nada, como si tramase algo.

"no al menos que ¿que?"

"nada Berry, el destino siempre pone las piezas en su lugar, si Quinn te pertenece, que yo creo que sí, entonces regresara a ti, ¿por qué, que amor tan inmenso como el tuyo no es correspondido?"

"Quiero creerte San, pero sinceramente lo estoy dudando"

"solo espera Berry. Ahora que te parece si salimos y le enseñamos a esa zorra porque no puede competir contigo"

Solté una risita ante su comentario, dios, esperaba que Santana tuviera razón en esto; porque vida sin Quinn es como la muerte misma.

"¿estas bien Rachel?" Kurt me pregunto en el tercer segundo que me volví a sentar.

"lo estoy Kurt, solo fui al baño"

"a mí no me engañas Berry"

"no quiero hablar de ello"

"es que, ¿quien se cree que es Fabrey para traer a su prometida modelo a la reunión para Glees?"

"ellas es Quinn Fabrey, ex- animadora y ex- reina de la preparatoria, ahora súper abogada en Canada"

"no le da ningún derecho de restregarte en la cara a esa abogaducha de quinta"

"no creo que sea apropósito Kurt"

"viniendo de Quinn, todo es apropósito. Solo ve la cara de Finn, parece que quisiera golpear a Kristen"

¿Y yo? Por un lado quería romperle la cara a Kristen y por el otro quería rogarle que se fuera de la vida de Quinn y me dejara el camino libre.

Porque ¿a quién engañaba con eso si ella la hacía feliz yo me hacía a un lado? No, esta vez no quería hacerme a un lado, esta vez quería ser egoísta y retener a Quinn a mi lado.

"Esta noche démosle la bienvenida a la señorita Barbra Berry, que será quien inaugure el karaoke de esta noche"

En aquel momento donde el presentador anunciaba mi nombre, gire a todos lados, queriendo saber quien había sido la persona que me había metido en este dilema.

Y encontré al culpable con una sonrisilla malévola en su rostro.

"vamos Berry" Santana me ofrecía la mano, invitándome a seguirla. Me deje ir, quizá era el vino tinto o el coraje que sentía.

Me pare al frente, mirando a Santana, pidiéndole con mis ojos que me diera la respuesta a esta incógnita. ¿De qué me serviría estar aquí?

"Hazlo Berry" sus labios pronunciaron sin sonido.

"She is a dirty dancer"

Y mientras cantaba la canción, Santana apareció.

"oh she is a dirty dirty dancer" cante señalándola a ella.

Santana me bailaba muy pegada, sentía sus labios como fantasmas sobre mi piel, sus manos rondando sobre mi cuerpo sin tocarme.

Y por un momento, el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color, cambiaron a un color rubio y hazel. Me deje ir por la magia que ejercía el cuerpo de Quinn, me deje inundar por su aroma y su adictivo ser.

La sentí pegar su trasero a mi parte frontal y sin poderlo retener mi boca dejo salir el coro de una manera tan sensual y provocativa.

La melodía termino, Abrí mis ojos para toparme con los ojos de Santana, gire ligeramente mi cara para observar a los otros glees y por supuesto a Quinn.

Ella ya no se encontraba en su lugar, y tampoco estaba Kristen; las caras de mis otros ex-compañeros era de asombro y uno que otro, como Brittany, Puck y hasta Sam era de pura prevención, como si el acto ente San y yo hubiera sido la mejor porno del año.

"debiste ver la cara de Quinn, Rachel. Juro que si las miradas mataran estaría muerta por múltiples contusiones"

"Wow Rachel quien diría que muy dentro de ti tendrías ese lado salvaje. La cara de Quinn era priceless" Kurt aplaudía.

"¿y Quinn?" ¡Diablos! ¿Que no podía al menos esperan más de 3 segundos antes de preguntar por Quinn?

"Salió hecha la furia cuando vi la escenita entre tú y San, Kristen estaba que se moría de celos, al ver que Quinnie estaba que ardía de celos por ti diva"

"¿y ahora que Santana?"

"y ahora Brittany y yo iremos al hotel de Quinn para hablar con ella, probablemente también para que me dé un puñetazo. Haremos nuestra parte de buenas amigas para complotear contra Kristen. Mientras tanto Berry, deberías pedirle un favor a una de tus amiguitas supermodelos para que se haga pasar por tu novia"

"no creo que funcione San, Quinn pensara que las oportunidades conmigo están cerradas"

"exacto diva-Berry, Santi y yo conocemos a Q, con esto sí que saldrá el lado más posesivo de ella, te lo aseguramos, además cuando vea lo sexy que te has puesto y la mujer que te has conseguido. Q no es una niña que le guste compartir"

"espero esto no salga mal" Di un largo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Los personajes no me perteneces, ojala que si... yo seria tan feliz..<p>

P.D Kristen ammm es una buena persona no la odien, si quieren saber como es solo vean una foto de kristen Stewart, hihihi pero su cabello mas como el de Bella Swan y los ojos igual... que daria yo por una novia asi (suspiro)


	3. Capitulo 3

"Hola preciosa" Deyra me saludaba moviendo las manos de un lado a otro. Me recordaba a Brittany y a Quinn. Ella era una de mis mejores amigas, la había conocido cuando modelábamos para un nuevo perfume de Carolina Herrera. Deyra como la súper modelo del momento y yo como la actriz y cantante más famosa de Broadway. Era un encanto de persona, siempre fiel y servicial, aunque algo parecida a la inteligencia de Brit, sin ofender!

"Hola cariño" le devolví el saludo igual de entusiasta. Mi mirada recorría el cuerpo de la modelo, y aunque tenía las curvas más provocativas y las más "wow" no producía nada en mi cuerpo.

Ahora que si hablábamos de rubias, y pequeños bikinis, Quinn les llevaba ventaja de mil a una. Dios! Creo que rojo será mi nuevo color favorito, definitivamente que si babeaba mucho, pero lo bueno siempre tiene un final, aprecio Kristen y bang mi lívido le dio paso a los celos.

Deyra miro hacia donde yo y después a mí, se acerco a mí y me estrecho en sus brazos.

"si se puede amiguis, el proyecto posesiva Quinn inicia. Y si sirve de algo, le ganas en cuerpo y sensualidad a esa abogada de kínder"

"gracias Deys" Se acerco a mí y deposito un beso casto en mis labios.

"wow Berry no pierdes el tiempo" Su voz sonaba igual o peor de venenosa que el día después de que habíamos hecho el amor y me había visto de la mano con Finn.

"igual que tu Fabray" Kurt le contestaba, que por cierto me había asustado ya que no lo había visto llegar a mi lado.

"tienes razón Kurt, igual que yo" y con eso se alejo, sin que yo pudiera decir palabra alguna.

"esto de venir a una alberca, usar bikinis diminutos, y mi supuesta relación con Deyra no es buena idea, lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón"

"tranquila Berry, después de hablar con Quinn aquella noche del karaoke, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te encierre en un cuarto y te tome por todas las vías y manera existentes"

Aquel comentario de Santana en cerio que me dejaba completamente roja, y no porque la idea me pareciera mala, todo lo contrario, contaba los segundos para que sucediera.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizá necesitaba un chapuzón al agua fría de la alberca.

"Deys necesito... ¿podrías acompañarme a la alberca?"

"claro cariño, ya quiero jugar en el agua"

"yo también quiero ir Santi" Brittany le ponía cara de puchero a la latina.

Sin decir más, las cuatro nos fuimos a la alberca más cercana y por un momento me olvide de mis problemas, y de que Quinn quizá estaba en el sauna más cercano teniendo sexo salvaje con su prometida. Okay, de aquello no podía olvidarme, de hecho sentía que el agua estaba calentándose a mí al rededor por el coraje y los celos que hacían hervir mi cuerpo.

Una hora después, Quinn regreso con Kristen tomadas de la mano, sonriéndose como un par de idiotas enamoradas. Dios, ¿como podría con ese lazo tan fuerte que ellas dos compartían? Y ¿si todo era en vano, si solo gastaba la poca energía que me quedaba para sobrevivir? ¿Que estaba haciendo? No sería mejor poner tierra de por medio, y quizá algo de empeño para poder olvidar de que tuve a Quinn y tontamente la perdí.

Pero algo hacia que me impulsaba a seguir luchando en esta guerra imposible de ganar, esa vocecilla que te dice que sigas pues al final todo se verá recompensado, todo valdrá la pena.

"hola chicos" La voz de Kristen me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"¿donde han estado?, seguro utilizando _muy _bien el tiempo, no Quinn?" Que alguien me recordara porque seguía siendo amiga de Puck.

"algo así" respondió y quise morir. Solo solté un suspiro, y suavemente sentí la mano de Santana sobre la mía, que yacía aun bajo el agua, mientras que sentía la mano de Deyra sobre mi hombro, claramente un acto más abierto para que viera Quinn que yo también había utilizado mi tiempo.

"y nunca nos presentaste Berry" La voz de Quinn parecía tranquila, pero calculadora, como si no supiera en que terreno estaba pisando.

"Oh!, bien ella es Deyra Pérez, modelo en pasarelas de Carolina Herrera y mi novia. Cariño" dije volteando a ver a Deyra "ella es Quinn Fabray, una ex glee"

"un gusto conocerte Quinn"

"el gusto es mío. Espero que la trates bien y que sepas valorar a esta súper mujer, sino..." se quedo en silencio, como si hubiera notado que estaba a punto de decir algo indebido. "sino, todos los ex glees irán tras de ti, aunque yo le tendría mas miedo a Santana" sonrío ampliamente, sonaba muy sincera, como si ya estuviera resignada a que ella y yo jamás volveríamos a estar juntas, como si supiera que yo no era para ella.

"¿y tú? ¿Acaso no me matarías si le hiciera daño a Rach?"

"hace mucho que perdí ese derecho" sonaba triste, pero rápidamente lo oculto

"oh! Bueno la cuidare y la tratare como todo una princesa, Rachel se merece eso y más, merece que la aman con todo lo que puede ser posible, que la respeten y sobre todo que luchen por ella sin miedo a nada" Sabia que eso era para Quinn, pero ella se quedo en aquella postura de no saber a qué se refería.

"así es Deyra, muy bien dicho. Ahora si me permiten Kristen y yo ya nos vamos, veníamos solo a despedirnos"

"Antes de que te vayas, ¿cuando regresas a Canadá?" Santana pregunto

"Kristen y yo pensábamos que en una semana, pero cambio de planes, decidimos irnos en tres días"

"entonces, Kristen no te molestaría si nos robamos a Q por una noche, ¿o sí?" Brittany dijo "inocente".

"claro que no" y ella también sonaba sincera, como si no tuviera miedo de que las amigas de su prometida la sonsacaran para hacer algo malo.

Las vi marchar, y las vi caminar hacia el frente, sin girar su mirada ni por un segundo.

"está claro que Quinn ama a Kristen, no entiendo aun porque sigo luchando por esto"

"porque tú y Quinn están destinadas para estar juntas por siempre duh Berry" como me lo hacía ver Santana eso se veía muy fácil y la verdad es que no lo era.

"¿y a donde piensan llevarla?" Hasta que Puck hacia uso de su cerebro y decía algo bueno.

"hmm a un bar, la ponemos ebria y le lanzamos preguntas al azar para que caiga" Si alguien años atrás me hubiera dicho que Brittany había respondido eso, no lo creería.

"supongo que solo era el nuevo _unholy Trinity_"

"pues he ahí donde te equivocas Kurt, Deyra nos acompañara"

"y ¿cuando se supone que será ese rapto" pregunto mi supuesta novia

"aun no lo sé, pero ciertamente debe ser un día antes de que se marche"

"¿y eso?"

"ya lo veras Berry" Santana tenía esa mirada malévola, lo cual es mejor no seguir preguntando.

* * *

><p>En examenes perdon por la tardanza! :P<p> 


	4. Capitulo 4: El inicio de todo Flashback

**e me olvido decir, que esta historia estaria llena de recuerdos, flashback o como ustedes le llamen a los eventos del pasado :D . Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio.**

_El inicio de todo._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Rachel POV.<em>

"_Berry, ¿que haces aquí?" la voz de Quinn me llamaba fuera del auditorio "¿y por que carajos estas llorando? ¿Te hizo algo Finn? Dios me de paciencia, si lo hizo, pasara la semana mas horrible de todas su vida"_

"_Q... Quinn el, el no hizo"_

"_¿por que lloras Berry?"_

"_alguna vez haz sentido que estas sola, que solo sabes caer y no levantarte. Que el mundo esta sobre tus hombros, y no hay nadie que te ayude. Que quizá jamás encontraras ese alguien especial, que quizá siempre estarás sola y solo veras como los demás alcanzan la felicidad y tu no. Que quizá los sueños que tienes son demasiado inalcanzables, que no sirves más que de saco para recibir los golpes del destino. A veces creo ser solo la sombra de aquella por la que me enorgullecía mirar al espejo, creo ser solo un fantasma de la joven que solía ser"_

"_¿y que es lo que te hace sentir así?, ¿para quien crees ser insuficiente?"_

"_siempre creí que mirar a la persona que amas seria suficiente, que dar y no recibir no me dejaría vacía, que mi alegría bastaba y sobraba para hacer feliz a los demás, pero deje de perseguir mis sueños, deje de ser yo para agradarle a los de mas. Puedes creer por mi cabeza paso quedarme aquí con Finn"_

"_No Rache no lo hagas, no dejes de ser tu misma, cuando sucede no hay camino hacia atrás, no va a ver quien pueda rescatarte de ese infierno que es la soledad" Parecía triste ¿por mi?_

"_¿tu irías por mi?"_

"_¿por que lo preguntas?" Tan difícil era de responder._

"_porque yo iría por ti, a donde tuviera que ir" Era sincera, nunca podía mentirle a ella._

"_¿por que?, ¿Rachel, quien es a quien amas pero no puedes tener?, ¿Es Finn?" Negué "es Puck" volví a negar "Es una mujer" Solo pude subir y bajar mi cabeza. "¿le tienes miedo a ello, que sea una mujer y no un hombre?" Negué "¿le tienes miedo a la persona?" Afirme "¿quien puede ser, que sea tan grave para amar?"_

"_es alguien que me atormentaría hasta morir y quien me mataría sino me ama"_

"_¿y como sabes que no lo hará?" Nadie podía saber, ella era tan impredecible_

"_ella es una diosa, puedes verla, puedes tocarla, pero jamás la tendrás, es una gitana que roba corazones y jamás se detendrá, es como la fiera mas hermosa pero la mas difícil de domar, ella es y siempre será la reina Lucy Quinn Fabray"_

"2 a.m., where do I begin?  
>Crying off my face again<br>The silent sounds of loneliness  
>Wants to follow me to bed<p>

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most  
>I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well<p>

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you?<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
>Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again<p>

Too afraid to go inside  
>For the pain of one more loveless night<br>But the loneliness will stay with me  
>And hold me 'til I fall asleep<p>

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most  
>I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well<p>

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you?<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
>Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again<p>

Broken pieces of  
>A barely breathing story<br>Where there once was love  
>Now there's only me and the lonely<p>

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you?<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
>Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again"<p>

_Era la canción más hermosa y la estaba cantando para mí, pero también estaba librando la tristeza de su cuerpo, dejando ir sus miedos e inseguridades. ¿Que significaba todo esto? ¿Que era lo que me trataba de decir? ¿Acaso había alguna oportunidad?_

"_No me ilusiones así! no sabes cuanto duele que aun así no puedas detener tus malos tratas hacia mi. ¿Que te hice para que me hieras de esta manera?, Acaso ¿amarte es un pecado? Porque si es así, por amarte gustosa voy al infierno y me quedo para siempre allí"_

"_no digas tonterías. Rachel yo..."_

"_sabes, solo en mis sueños me llamas así. Y lo dices de esa misma manera, tan lleno de amor, tan sincero y verdadero"_

"_entonces cierra los ojos" Obedecí a lo que me dijo, y pronto sentí su cuerpo cerca del mío, y unos segundos después, sus labios dejándome un beso casto sobre los míos._

"_Abre los ojos Rach" Y volví a obedecer. _

_Lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos, las ventanas al alma mas hermosa y pura, y aquel brillo que se encendió conmigo y se apago conmigo._

"_¿Es un sueño?" Quizá era la pregunta más estúpida, pero era la que mas me intrigaba._

"_no Rachel, es una verdad que se siente como paraíso pero lo puedes tocar con tus manos y depende de ti y de mi no dejarlo ir jamás"_

"_jamás te dejare ir de mi lado, no se si sepas a que te estas enfrentando, pero por nada del mundo te soltare"_

"_Tu tampoco sabes que: lo que es de Quinn Fabray nadie lo toca, como tampoco nadie se lo quita"_

"_yo te amo Quinn"_

"_y yo a ti Rachel, como no tienes una idea"_

"_no Quinn quizá no tenga una idea, pero lo siento, lo siento desde hace tanto tiempo"_

"_Rach, una disculpa no arregla las cosas por las que te he hecho pasar, y la palabra perdón esta tan hueca y gastada que en estos días no significa mucho, pero te juro que voy hacer hasta lo imposible para demostrarte a ti y a todo el mundo que puedo ser digna de tu amor"_

"_no tienes que..." sentí dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios._

"_no tengo que, pero quiero hacerlo. Todo el mundo pensara que esto es un maléfico plan para hacerte daño, y quiero que te quede claro que no lo es, tarde mucho tiempo en aceptar estos sentimientos, trate de negarlos, de superarlos y no pude; quizá tenga que ver que en verdad no quería olvidarme de lo que me haces sentir, y lo que fuese, me alegra. Tenia miedo de que no me correspondieras, y mas mis inseguridad hicieron que sacara lo peor de mi en ti, me arrepiento mucho" Y sus ojos me revelaban que cada palabra era sincera, como si lo dijera desde lo mas profundo de su ser._

"_¿y que te hizo estar aquí?, ¿que te impulso a decirme, a arriesgarte?"_

"_la única y malévola Santana Lopez"_

"_Santana?"_

"_si, me dijo y repito las palabras -Fabray deja de ser tan idiota y piensa en ti no en los demás, sufres porque quieres, y por cobarde. Y el día que te decidas a ser sincera contigo misma, comenzare a respetarte nuevamente- y fueron las palabras que mas me dolieron. Santana es dura pero dice la verdad, es mi mejor amiga, sabe cuando meterse y cuando no. Esa noche, llore, grite. Esa semana pensé en las consecuencias, en los beneficios... y que mejor beneficio que mi propia felicidad"_

"_¿entonces... entonces no te importa lo que los demás dirán de ti, de mi, de nosotras?"_

"_me importa lo que tu pienses, lo que tu digas de nosotras"_

"_solo quiero el mismo cuento que cada niña quiere, que un príncipe, en mi caso la princesa mas hermosa, me ame con todo su corazón y me defienda de todo el daño que sea posible"_


	5. Capitulo 5:El inicio de todo Flashback 2

_Quinn y yo nos habíamos despedido aquel día con un beso dulce y una promesa de volver a estar nosotras dos, y hablar con más calma de lo que sucedería._

_Era un viernes aquel día, y hoy era un lunes, llevaba dos días sin saber de Quinn, la espera me estaba matando. Veía mi celular en cada segundo para ver si había recibido un mensaje suyo, pero en toda la semana no había ninguna señal de ella._

_Mis padres estaban preocupados, o eso había dicho el domingo mientras cenábamos, me notaban mas callada desde hace días, y más triste la mayor parte del tiempo. No podía evitar sentir una pequeña desconfianza, todo se veía tan hermoso, seguía con la duda de que aquel día, aquel magnifico momento solo fuera un sueño, un producto de mi imaginación. Yo era Rachel Berry, lo más abajo de la cadena de popularidad, y Quinn Fabray era la sima de aquello. ¿Como podía ser posible que semejante mujer se fijara en mi? No cabía duda, era solo un sueño que se convirtió en una pesadilla._

_Quería llorar, pero ya estaba cansada de llorar, había pasado todo el fin de semana llorando, sintiendo el dolor de no saber de ella. _

_Estacione el auto en el lugar de siempre, algo me llamo la atención cuando baje del auto, había un circulo de alumnos cerca de la entrada de la escuela. Mi curiosidad le gano a mi depresión y decidí acercarme._

"_No lo puedo creer Rachel" Kurt me decía en el momento que me vio._

"_¿que es lo que no puedes creer Kurt?"_

"_¿no has visto la súper sorpresa?"_

"_no Kurt, acabo de llegar hace menos de dos minutos, y no entiendo de que es de lo que estás hablando"_

"_entonces tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos"_

_En medio de todos esos alumnos había una caja muy, muy grande, sobre de ella había un ramo de flores. Me acerque a él, aun confusa. _

_Rachel Berry, decía un pequeño pedazo de papel, lo tome entre mis dedos, inhalando el perfume floral del que estaba impregnado. Lo abrí y comencé a leerlo._

_-Antes de ti, mi vida era igual de oscura que el mismo cielo sin estrellas y luna._

_Antes de ti, mi mente era la que amaba y no mi corazón._

_Antes de ti, mi alma estaba vacía y no tenía sentido el vivir._

_Llegaste, iluminaste mi vida, hiciste que mi corazón amara sinceramente, me diste una razón de respirar, de pensar, de hablar, de vivir. Ahora mi alma brinca de alegría al escuchar tu nombre, mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo, mi respiración se distorsiona por el aroma de tu cuerpo, mi mente fantasea tu sonrisa, y el hermoso brillo de tus ojos cada vez que me vez. Tú eres y siempre serás la estrella que ilumina mi vida, y ¿que es mi vida sin tu amor?_

_Es la primera sorpresa de hoy, espero que te guste. Abre el regalo. TE ADORO MI HERMOSA PRINCESA. Tuya siempre Quinn Fabray.-_

_No había notado que lloraba hasta que las lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel en mis manos. Con delicadeza abrí el regalo y saque lo que había dentro. Entre mis manos habían un oso del tamaño de mi persona, sobre sus manos sostenía un corazón, y una estrella. Tenía una nota sobre su frente, y había una R escrita en dorado._

_Kurt sostenía el oso, mientras yo abría y leía el papel._

_-Tú eres mi corazón, tú eres mi estrella. No es un sueño princesa, es una realidad que durara por siempre. _

_Ahora cierra tus ojos, cuenta hasta 10 y cuando los abras mira hacia la parte más alta del edificio-_

_Obedecí la orden. Contando lentamente, saboreando esta felicidad que invadía mi mente y mi corazón. Y termine de contar, y escuche sonidos de sorpresa de todas las personas que estaban a mí alrededor._

_Mire hacia donde todas las miradas se dirigían. Había un letrero enorme y en él:_

_-Rachel Barbra Berry ¿quisieras ser mi novia y la princesa de mi vida? Lucy Quinn Fabray-_

"_esto tiene que ser una broma" escuche que muchas personas decían._

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces, grite al cielo la respuesta que marcaba mi vida de aquí para adelante._

"_SIIII, SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA QUINN"_

_Las puertas de la escuela se abrieron, por ellas apareció Quinn, Santana y Brittany, las dos últimas a ambos lados de Quinn. _

_Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, cuando Quinn estaba frente a mí, sus manos sostenían una rosa roja, que en sus pétalos tenia la mitad de una estrella dorada._

"_¿puedo?" me pregunto, y yo solo atine a subir y bajar la cabeza. _

_Se coloco tras de mí, hizo mi cabello hacia un lado, y me puso la cadena con el dije. Me voltee hasta verla nuevamente, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, y solo me retire para darle el beso más largo y pasional de toda mi existencia._

_Un sueño: ya no. Una realidad: si, la más hermosa. _

_Escuche el timbre de entrada, y fue la pista para separarme. Mire a Quinn, lo más detalladamente posible._

"_¿te gusto?"_

"_Quinn como puedes preguntar eso, no me gusto, me encanto y lo ame"_

"_espero que gritar a los cuatro vientos todo esto, no te haya incomodado, si es así, puedo..." Coloque mis labios sobre los de ella._

"_No me importa, que todo el mundo sepa, que tu" señale su corazón "y yo" señale el mío "estamos saliendo, y que se pueden ir al infierno sino les gusta"_

"_así es mi princesa. Ahora deberías ir a clases antes de que se te haga más tarde"_

"_¿y tú?"_

"_Hora libre, así que te acompaño a tu clase, y coloco todo esto en tu auto"_

"_Aww yo quería ir cargando con mi oso, mis flores y contigo"_

"_Cargando eh?"_

"_sip"_

"_no Rach, no puedes entrar a clases con el oso, con las flores y conmigo"_

"_pero..."_

_Me di un beso "no" otro "hay" otro "peros"_

"_¿cada que haga un berrinche me vas a besar?"_

"_puede, depende de si me conviene o no"_

_Y como dijo, me acompaño hasta mi clase, mano en mano, y con un beso de despedida._

* * *

><p><em>NA: _A partir de aqui hay dos capitulos ya hechos, pero no creo, sinceramente como seguir de ahí. Asi que se apreciaria saber que piensan ustedes que sucedera, quiza con ello vuelva a retomar mi imaginacion...

Y gracias por dejar su comentario :D


	6. Capitulo 6: presente

No había señales de Quinn, ya llevábamos más de media hora en el bar, y ella no se dignaba aparecer.  
>Sentía los nervios en mi piel, las manos me temblaban y era notorio cada vez que me llevaba la jarra de cerveza a mis labios. Faltaban dos días más y ella partiría a su nuevo hogar, con su futura esposa.<p>

Otra punzada de dolor llego directo a mi pecho, los minutos pasaban y con ellos se iba mi esperanza de recuperarla. Me daría por vencida, debería darme por vencida y aceptar que la he perdido, pero por alguna extraña razón seguía en la línea de ataca, esperando una oportunidad, esperando que Quinn me mirara con aquel amor incondicional que alguna vez tuvo por mí.

Sentí los brazos de alguien sobre mí, abrí mis ojos (no había notado que los tenia cerrados) y mire a la persona que trataba de animarme. Hace dos años hubiera estado sorprendida, ahora el acto en si era algo natural y común. Santana me abrazaba, sentía su respiración sobre una parte de mi oreja y mi cuello. Ella era la hermana que nunca tuve, la amiga incondicional y que siempre me defendería de cualquier daño. También era la única que me alentaba a seguir en esta guerra, y se lo agradecía puesto que hace meses que los otros se habían dado por vencidos en mis sueños (no todos, pero el de volver a tener una relación con Quinn si) sospechaba que ninguno me perdonaba del todo por lo que le hice a Quinn.

"Ya vendrá Rachel, tarda porque tiene miedo de sentir nuevamente"

"¿sentir que Santana?, ¡ella ya no siente nada!"

"tranquila Rachel, y si Quinn no sintiera nada, ya la hubieras tenido aquí a tiempo, o es más, se quedaría las semanas que tenía planeado. Ella sabe perfectamente a lo que se arriesga si se queda más tiempo"

"entonces es obvio que yo ya no tengo tiempo, que ella no se va arriesgar, que todo esto es en vano y que la que perdió fui yo"

"cometiste un error, todos lo sabemos, ello no significa que Q tenga el derecho de comportarse como una perra y de quitarse, a ti y a ella, la oportunidad de ser felices. Vamos Rachel, Q se vengó de ti con ese casi matrimonio con Finn"

"Eso no se compara Santana, ella no hizo..."

"shh Berry eso quedo en el pasado, P.A.S.A.D.O. Queda el presente, y eso es el tiempo que debemos arreglar"

"pero Kristen es perfecta, dios la veo y quiero ser ella"

"probablemente la mujer esa sea una diosa, con cuerpo de wow, cabello, ojos y labios perfectos. Y has visto sus pechos..." Paro cuando vio mi cara de dolor y disgusto. "Pero eso no es el punto, el punto es que debemos recuperar a Q. Me cuenta mucho dinero estarle llamando por teléfono, y me costara mas si la quiero ir a visitar, lo que Brittany probablemente quiera hacer, ya que no le gusta estar alejada de Q. Y probablemente deba dejar de hablar"

"no pudiste decirlo mejor"

Aun seguíamos abrazadas, creo que era lo más raro que hacíamos, pero era nuestro consuelo, como si construyéramos nuestro mundo propio.

"QUE CARAJOS" oups esa voz era de Quinn.

"yo puedo explicarlo" dijo Santana.

"NO!, no me expliques nada, yo no tengo que saber nada, yo... yo ya no quiero saber nada, es... es su problema. No sé qué hago aquí" y con eso se dio media vuelta y salió.

Fui tras de ella, era la primera vez que lo hacía, la primera vez que la seguía y no la dejaría ir hasta que escuchara lo que tenía que decir, y después... Después no se que haría sino me tomaba de regreso.

Creo que me había vuelto adicta a la esencia de Quinn Fabray.

La alcance, la gire hacia mí y vi que lloraba, las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos también, nos estábamos haciendo tanto daño.

"It's like you're a drug  
>It's like you're a demon I can't face down<br>It's like I'm stuck  
>It's like I'm running from you all the time<br>And I know I let you have all the power  
>It's like the only company I seek is misery all around<br>It's like you're a leech  
>Sucking the life from me<br>It's like I can't breathe  
>Without you inside of me<br>And I know I let you have all the power  
>And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time<p>

It's like I can't breathe  
>It's like I can't see anything<br>Nothing but you  
>I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think  
>Without you interrupting me<br>In my thoughts  
>In my dreams<br>You've taken over me  
>It's like I'm not me<br>It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
>It's like I'm giving up slowly<br>It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
>Leave me alone<br>And I know these voices in my head  
>Are mine alone<br>And I know I'll never change my ways  
>If I don't give you up now<p>

It's like I can't breathe  
>It's like I can't see anything<br>Nothing but you  
>I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think  
>Without you interrupting me<br>In my thoughts  
>In my dreams<br>You've taken over me  
>It's like I'm not me<br>It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
>I need a fix<br>I can't take it  
>Just one more hit<br>I promise I can deal with it  
>I'll handle it, quit it<br>Just one more time  
>Then that's it<br>Just a little bit more to get me through this  
>I'm hooked on you<br>I need a fix  
>I can't take it<br>Just one more hit  
>I promise I can deal with it<br>I'll handle it, quit it  
>Just one more time<br>Then that's it  
>Just a little bit more to get me through this<p>

It's like I can't breathe  
>It's like I can't see anything<br>Nothing but you  
>I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think  
>Without you interrupting me<br>In my thoughts  
>In my dreams<br>You've taken over me  
>It's like I'm not me<br>It's like I'm not me"

"no Rachel, no" Como había extrañado la pronunciación de mi nombre en sus labios, aunque lo decía con tanto dolor. "yo... yo encontré una mujer que me ama, que me respeta, que está dispuesta a dar todo por mi... que no va a lastimarme, me ayudo a superar el dolor que tú me dejaste... No Rachel ya no me hagas esto, quiero ser feliz, quiero sonreír y no preocuparme por el dolor que me puedan causar. Rachel yo te amaba, yo daba mi vida por ti, quería que fueras mi esposa, que tuviéramos hijos, que envejeciéramos juntas por siempre... Eras mi por siempre, y... y me lastimaste de la peor manera Rachel, no solo... no solo hiciste aquello, también me lo ocultaste, cuando lo supe, me lo negaste"

"no quise Quinn, lo hice y el segundo siguiente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, no quería que lo supieras porque yo misma deseaba que solo fuera un producto de mi imaginación. Un error en mi mente nada más; yo Quinn nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Yo quería ser feliz a tu lado, y mis inseguridades me impulsaron hacer aquello"

"entonces lo entiendes Berry ¿no?, estabas en pleno uso de tus facultades mentales, sabias lo que hacías, y no te detuviste hasta el final, tuviste miedo porque te dije que quería que formaras parte de la vida de Beth legalmente. TU" me señalo "sabias que si me aceptabas, también aceptabas a Beth. En lugar de decirme -Quinn no es lo que busco, no es lo que quiero, deberíamos terminar- hiciste lo peor que alguien puede hacer. Perdóname pero creo que merezco una mujer que quiera ser la segunda madre de mi hija, y esa es Kristen"

"solo respóndeme algo"

"¿que?" preguntaba molesta

"¿la amas?"

"si, como jamás creí poder amar a alguien nuevamente"

"¿estas enamorada de ella" Permaneció en silencio, analizando la respuesta.

"no, pero comienzo hacerlo"

Sentí como si me apuñalaban sobre mi corazón y mi garganta, quería gritar de dolor, dejarme caer al suelo y no volver a levantarme. Era mi culpa, yo la había empujado a esto, y quizá por ello dolía mucho más que solo la pérdida de Quinn.

"prometiste amarme para siempre" le grite llorando.

"prometiste no hacerme daño. Al parecer ninguna de las dos cumplió su promesa"

"No Quinn, no, prometer hacer daño es solo una promesa hueca y tú lo sabes"

"lo sé Rachel, pero al menos esperaba que intentaras mantener tu promesa, esperaba que si algún día me herirás, no fuera por... por eso que ni siquiera puedo decir. Sabes cuánto tiempo paso para que pudiera confiar en alguien. Sabes que no tengo amigos, que la única persona con la que suelo hablar es Kristen, que no confió en mi sombra, solo en ella. Ella me ayudo Rachel, ella me ama, y sé que no cometería el mismo error que tu"

"por favor Quinn solo dame una segunda oportunidad"

"te la di Rachel, aquel día lo recuerdas, te pedí que fueras sincera, que me dijeras la verdad y que juntas podríamos superar cualquier error que hubiese sido cometido, y ¿que hiciste Rachel? Hmmm, me miraste directo a los ojos, y con seguridad dijiste, -Quinn no ha pasado nada, ves cosas que no están allí, ¿acaso no confías en mi?- Todavía tuviste el descaro de echarme en cara mi desconfianza y mis supuestos celos, me hiciste sentir culpable, porque no podías con tu propia culpa. Y me lo creí, una noche fui a tu casa, con flores en mano, con el corazón en mis manos, quería pedirte perdón, disculparme por mis inseguridades. Y sabes que fue lo que recibí a cambio... Respóndeme Rachel, ¿que fue lo que recibí a cambio?"

"Me... me encontraste... me encontraste con Jessi"

"¿como te encontré Rachel? Desnuda con él a punto de tomarte. Y que fue lo que dijiste después de que me viste llorar, de que me viste caer sobre mis rodillas"

"no por favor, no me hagas recordar"

"¿y por qué no Rachel?, yo lo tuve que recordar por meses, y lo único que me hizo dejar de tener esas pesadillas fue Kristen. Pero para que jamás se te olvide Rachel, me dijiste -me equivoque Quinn no te amo, ¿como pude dejar a los hombres por ti?, ellos pueden complacerme mejor que tu- Y no me buscaste, lo hiciste ¿hasta cuándo Rachel?, hasta el último minuto, hasta que les conté a todos los glee que me iba de viaje para no volver. Me perdiste, perdiste todo lo que sentí por ti. Y antes de irme, antes de que no vuelva jamás, respóndeme algo. ¿Cuantas veces?"

Sabía a lo que se refería, sabía que ella merecía una explicación, tenia... tenía que darle lo que ella me pedía, aunque fuese una última vez, le daría respuestas.

"Déjame explicarte, y prometo responderte, y no volver a buscarte" tome aire y dije "Una semana después de tu propuesta, me encontré con Jessi y no sé porque le conté todo, el me consoló... yo sé que no había nada que consolar, que tu propuesta era solo un paso más en nuestra relación, que compartir la custodia de Beth era algo especial. Y caí en sus brazos, me llevo a su casa y deje que me tomara, sé que no es consuelo, pero solo podía pensar en ti, en la culpa, en lo mal que aquello me hacía sentir; no lo disfrute, lo vi como un castigo por mi estupidez, por no ser lo suficiente para ti. No quise decírtelo, no quise perderte, solo quise que nadie más se enterara. Negué todo, ni yo me lo creí... Aquel día que me encontraste, fue una segunda vez, yo lo busque, quise castigarme, quise vengarme de mi misma, pagar por mis culpas. Pero llegaste, me viste de esa manera, y lo único que quise fue culpar a alguien más, que alguien pagara por mis errores. Te lastime de la peor forma Quinn, no sabes cómo me arrepiento, como duele mi error... No te busque, pensé en dejarte ir, pensé que era mejor que me odiaras, que me detestaras. Pero el día en que me entere de que te ibas, que jamás volverías, que jamás te volvería a ver... Quise arreglar todo, y ya era tarde"

Y la vi irse, y sé que jamás la volvería ver, mi vida no era nada, jamás seria algo sin ella en mi vida, sin su perdón... la culpa me carcomía el alma. ¿Había algo por que seguir luchando? No lo creía, no había nada que hiciera desaparecer el dolor, el coraje, la ira... No, definitivamente ya no había nada porque vivir.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen la tardanza ya entre a la universidad y hasta en pto sábado tengo que ir…. (De alguna manera me tenía que desahogar) pero aquí esta el <strong>

**capitulo…. Y la canción es de Kelly Clarkson… Adiccted…**

**Shalala gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios los aprecio gente linda!**


	7. Capitulo 7

Camine lo más aprisa que pude, porque con estos tacones de 10 cm era casi imposible caminar en empedrado. Sentía las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Otra vez me encontraba llorando como una estúpida que caía en un juego tan absurdo.

¿Por qué demonios había aceptado venir esta noche? O si! Kristen había dicho que todo tenía que terminar, que debía saber lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

Al menos, al menos había tenido mi respuesta, al menos ya no tenía dudas que carcomieran mi alma, ya no había nada que me retuviera de entregarle todo a Kristen, solo me faltaba un fragmento de mi alma, la misma que le había entregado a Rachel la primera vez que habíamos estado juntas de aquella manera tan íntima. Dios, todo había sido una mentira, una mierda de mentira que me había creído; ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Era obvio que lo único que Rachel buscaba era vengarse de mí, de lo que alguna vez le hice pasar, ¡pero que estúpida fui!.

Estúpida Rachel y su poder de convencimiento, su poder de hacer que yo pudiera caer a sus pies, de que sus hermosos ojos marrones me hicieran querer entregarle todo mi ser.

Saque el celular de mi bolso, marque el único numero que podía salvarme, que me podía librar de ese estúpido fantasma llamado Rachel Barbra Berry.

-cariño ¿estás bien?- La voz de Kristen tembló, era como si ella supiera todo sin que yo le dijera nada.

-puedes venir por mí- Fue la único que le pude decir, pero ella se la paso todo el trayecto del hotel hacia mi hablándome palabras de consuelo, repitiéndome una y otra vez que me amaba, que yo era su todo, que ella estaría conmigo por toda la vida. Y yo le creí, le creí porque ella no decía cosas al aire solo porque si, tenía que estar segura de todo antes de dar algo por hecho.

Me envolvió en sus brazos, una y otra vez; cuando me encontró, en cada alto que el auto daba, y hasta el momento en que nos acostamos. Nunca me dejo ir, nunca se separó de mí ni un solo segundo, me protegió, limpio mis lágrimas, me hizo sentir que volvería a vivir, que podía vivir. Que aun existía la bondad, la paz, la felicidad, el amor, y me hizo ver que YO de todos podía tenerlo a las manos, solo tenía que decir:

-Kristen llévame lejos de aquí, regresemos a nuestro hogar, del que nunca debí salir. Ni siquiera valió la pena dejar a Beth con tus padres, no me gusta estar lejos de ella-

-sabes que a mí tampoco, pero no queríamos que Beth pasara por todo esto-

-tienes razón Kris, es solo que...

-shh cariño, lo sé, tranquila bebe, tranquila, deja lo ir, yo te voy atrapar, siempre voy a estar para ti, siempre-

-es solo que... Rachel ella me dio las respuestas que quería, pero... pero me dolieron tanto-

-y ahora, ¿que sientes por ella?- Lo sabía, Kristen era la mujer perfecta, pero este estúpido fantasma nos había rondado por tanto tiempo, que estaba sacando sus inseguridades, aunque no lo quería.

-lo siento Quinn, eso no era lo que quería decir, es que, es que... Dios Santo, no quiero perderte-

-y no me vas a perderme Kristen, jamás... Necesitaba ver nuevamente a Rachel para dejarla ir, para saber que ella ya no era nada en mi vida, y no siento absolutamente nada por ella, bueno algo de rencor, pero... pero con la distancia, y el tiempo todo esto se me va a olvidar-

Volvió a envolverme en sus brazos, beso lentamente mis labios, y me hizo tiernamente el amor.

A la mañana siguiente, sentía como si el dolor estuviera cesando, como si la herida estuviera sanando, cerrando lentamente. Mire el cuerpo desnudo de mi futura esposa, y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-Mirar tan fijamente a una persona es de mala educación- le oí susurrar contra la almohada.

-pues no me importa, porque pronto serás toda mía ante los ojos de TODO el mundo-

-lo estoy esperando, no sabes cuánto deseo que ese día sea ya-

-Yo también Kristen, yo también-

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, solo habíamos dejado un mensaje de despedida en todos los teléfonos celulares de los ex miembros de Glee. Era de último momento, pero era lo mejor, ya no quería saber nada de Rachel y verla nuevamente solo haría que la rabia, la ira me enloqueciera.

Estábamos sentadas en uno de los restaurantes, sentía solo la mano de Kristen sobre la mía, pero mi mente, mi mente estaba alejada cientos de kilómetros de ahí.

_-Quinn-_

_-hmm?-_

_-te amo-_

_-yo también te amo Rachel-_

_-lo de anoche, no fue un sueño ¿verdad?-_

_-claro que no amor, nos entregamos a nuestro amor, y sin bien no fue mi primera vez, será la primera vez que lo recordare no importa que pase o digan los demás-_

_Las dos estábamos recostadas sobre la cama que había sido testigo de nuestro amor, de nuestra primera vez. El sol se asomaba por la ventana de mi habitación, no quería moverme ni un centímetro de ahí, este era un mundo donde siempre quise vivir, ella y yo, solas, sin que el mundo nos juzgara, sin problemas, sin errores. Solo ella y yo._

_-¿Quinn?-_

_-hmm?-_

_-si te perdieras en una isla, y solo pudieras quedarte con una persona, ¿a quién llevarías?-_

_Era la pregunta más difícil, no le desearía a nadie estar varado en la nada, en una isla sin las comodidadess a la que la gente estamos acostumbrados._

_-con riesgo de ser egoísta digo: que a ti, no hay nadie a quien quiera conmigo por el resto de mi vida-_

_-¿egoísta?-_

_-claro, tendrías que verme todo el día, te alejaría de todas las personas, comerías quizá solo pescado o cocos. Pero al final sería un paraíso en la playa para mí, tendría a la persona que más amo junto con Beth cabe decir, a mi lado, todo el resto de mi vida. Y preferiría que fuera mi esposa, y que tuviéramos muchos hijos antes de perdernos en esa magnífica isla-_

_-¿Casarnos?-_

_-no hay nadie en este mundo con quien quisiera casarme más que tú, y con la que quisiera fuera la madre de mis hijos-_

_-¿lo prometes?-_

_-te lo prometo Rachel, no hay mujer que se te compare, ni nadie que se te acerque, ¿por qué desearía casarme con alguien más?-_

_-te amo Quinn-_

_-y yo a ti, siempre, siempre no importa lo que pase-_

-¿Quinn?-

-hmm?-

-tú celular está sonando-

Mire el artefacto en mis manos, la pantalla anunciaba una llamada de Santana, me debatía si debía o no contestar. Y opte por lo que quizá no debí hacer.

-bueno-

-Oh Quinn gracias a dios que aún no te has ido-

-¿pasa algo Santana?-

-es Rachel-

-no me interesa-

-Rachel está en el hospital-

-¡¿QUE? pero por... ¿qué?-

-intento suicidarse, cuando escucho el mensaje de que te ibas, la rescate a tiempo, pero... pero ella ya no quiere luchar, Quinn... no sé qué hacer... No puedo perderla, es mi pequeña hermana, y no quiere vivir, ayúdame- La escuche llorar, hace tiempo que no la escuchaba así, estaba frenética. Y yo no sabía qué hacer, ¿me debía quedar?, ¿ayudar a quien me destrozo?, o solo largarme y olvidarme de todo esto, solo pensar que fue una pesadilla, que yo no viví esto.

-veré que puedo hacer- no deje que me contestara, colgué el teléfono.

Mire fijamente a Kristen, su mirada triste me decía que sabía de qué se había tratado la conversación. Y parecía haber leído mi mente y visto mis dudas.

-¿le pasa algo a Rachel?-

-está en el hospital por un intento de suicidio-

-¿y que vamos a hacer?-

- No puedo dejar tanto tiempo a Beth sola con tus padres pero….

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, tomo de mis manos en las suyas y dijo

-pero tampoco puedes dejar sola a Rachel-

Termino por mí y sentí las lágrimas resbalarse sobre mis mejilla.

¿Cuándo me había convertido en esto? Una mujer que lleva los sentimientos en sus mangas, una mujer que era solo una décima parte de lo que Quinn Fabray había llegado a ser.

No era la misma, pero tampoco quería volver a ser aquella perra de la que todos temían, aquella que la vida de los demás no le importaba. Rachel me había cambiado, yo lo había permitido porque aquello había sido lo mejor.

-Kristen yo...-

-no digas nada Quinn, se por lo que estás pasando, y a pesar de que deseo ser egoísta y exigirte que regreses conmigo. No puedo hacerlo, sé que ella es importante para ti, sé que jamás dejara de serlo.

Para mí, lo mejor que podemos hacer es que yo tome ese avión, cuide a Beth. Mientras tú te quedas con Rachel hasta que tú lo creas necesario el partir-

-no quiero hacerte eso Kris, no a sabiendas de que…

-de que tus sentimientos por Rachel vuelvan, y decidas que tú futuro lo quieres con ella y no conmigo-

¿Por qué ella era perfecta?, ¿Por qué me conocía tan bien?, ¿Por qué ella no era egoísta como yo lo era? Queriendo tener a Kristen siempre a mi lado, pero haciendo aun cosas por Rachel, por la mujer que ame y que había posibilidad de que amase nuevamente.

Nos levantamos de aquella mesita de café, caminamos lentamente hasta el lugar más despejado.

La abrace y la apreté hacia mí, mis lágrimas empapaban la blusa morada que llevaba puesta; sentí sus manos en mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello tiernamente. Me aferre más a su cintura. No podía herirla, no debía herirla, ella no se lo merecía.

Y no lo haría, si había algo a lo que aún me aferraba de la antigua Quinn era, la determinación que tenía, que tengo y que siempre tendré.

* * *

><p>Sorry en examenes y en lugar de estudiar escribo... por alguna extraña razon tengo mas imaginacion en tiempos de estres. por cierto le queda a esta hitoria como tres capitulos<p>

Rachel Berry no me separaría de Kristen.


	8. Nota

Esto no es un capitulo sino un A/U Perdón…

Nope, no hay pretexto para no actualizar por tanto tiempo.

Pero… umm no sé cómo decir esto…  
>Tengo un capitulo ya iniciado desde hace tiempo sobre esta historia, el problema es que tomo un giro sobrenatural…. Y no sé si les agrade dicho cambio tan radical.<p>

Cuando yo hice esta historia no pensé en darle ese camino que ahora ha tomado.

Así que está en vuestras manos…

¿Tomo ese giro sobrenatural?

O

¿Sigo como hasta ahora? (lo que me tardare un poco más, no un año como ya lo hice, pero si unos días)

Por último, solo quiero decir que este Faberry "ending Game" y que a pesar de cómo se ven las cosas, yo las quiero juntas, incluso si tengo que luchar contra mis psique…


End file.
